They Live In You
by HermioneG7
Summary: (don'treadbeforeOOTP) Dumbledore shows Harry what really happened on the night of his parents' death, and he struggles through the year, trying to find the deeper meaning in what Dumbledore was doing, and with everything else. alittle HL and RHr
1. Default Chapter

They Live In You  
  
By Becky00  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and story this is based on belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling. Now, I do not know if what happened the night of Harry's parents' death really did happen as it happened in this story, but this is just a versoin of what COULD have happened.  
  
Part one:  
  
Harry just sat down in silence. He felt strange having Dumbledore at his house over the summer. He acually just appeared this morning, and had scared the Dursleys to death. They had closed all the window shades so none of the nieghbors could see an old man that looked like a wizard in their house. Harry was 16 now, and had finished the frustrating previous year, and now was almost onto his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only 5 weeks away, as Harry marked down the days on his calendar. He HAD been getting read to go to the Burrow over the summer, when Dumbledore arrived.  
  
They sat in silence in Harrys room, leaving the Dursley's scared stiff down stairs in the kitchen, unable to do anything because of what that "freak show", as Vernon called them, had told them about treating Harry right this summer. "Harry, we need to have a talk," Dumbledore said quietly. "But we just had a talk a few weeks ago!" Harry said. He didn't know why he sounded so angry. He was glad to see Dumbledore and he had been having a good morning. "Yes I know Harry, but I've finally decided that the time has come. You have just turned 16, and I think that is the right age for me to show you this Harry," Dumbledore sounded really serious, and Harry swallowed. The prophecy had added a load onto Harry's mind. Now what did he want to add that was as serious as what had happened last year? Before Harry answered, Dumbledore took out a very strange looking wand. Dumbledore caught Harry's puzzled look. "It's a time turner wand," He explained. The first thing Harry noticed was that Dumbledore was looking him in the eye again. Harry had a jolt of panic that that feeling he had gotton a few times last year, the feeling of wanting to attack Dumbledore, would come back. When it didn't, he let out a breath. "I don't understand. What are you doing?" Harry started to say, but all of a sudden there was that familiar loud cracking noise of someone apparating coming from outside.Dumbledore suddenly stood up from Harry bed, a look on his face Harry had never seen before. A look of Extreme fear. "Harry!" he said quickly, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and looking at him seriously. "Harry. Promise me that when you see your parents, don't try talking to them, saving them, or helping them at all. Promise?" Harry had never seen Dumbledore like this. It was kind of scary. "Promise?" "Promise," Harry said rather nervously, not knowing what was going on. Wait, Harry though. When you see your parents? Was Dumbledore taking him to see his parents? Dumbledore raised the time turner wand as he grabbed his arm, and everything went white. Harry couldn't even feel Dumbledore's arm anymore. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even see him. Or himself. All too soon the whiteness disapeared, and they were slammed down into a dark room. Harry's glasses fell off and he tried to keep his balance. Dumbledore landed rather gracefully. Harry grabbed his glasses and looked around when he could see again.  
  
The first thing he noticed was there was a young woman, holding a baby. She had red hair, and. green eyes! "Mum!" Harry was about to shout out. Dumbledore stopped him just in time. Harry wondered why his mother couldn't see them, standing near the wall. Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder, as if to keep him from running. Next Harry noticed that his mum was scared and was trying to find something to protect her and her baby. Harry. him. Harry. He was watching the night his parents had died. "Dumbledore, why did you bring me here?" he whispered. "It's time for you to know the truth," he said softly. Harry continued to watch. He noticed that his father, James was holding back the door from someone pounding on it. Voldemort. "Lily! Take Harry and go! Now!" He was shouting at his wife. "No! I can't leave you!" she was saying. She had tears in her eyes. Harry never heard the unforgivable curse, but he saw the flashing green light, and the door when down. So did his father. Lily screamed. James was dead. Lily backed away to the back wall. The house was dark now, and not at all happy. Dark figures came through the door. Wands outstretched. 'Give me the child, Lily. And you will live." said the slithering voice that sounded so much like a snake. "No! Don't take Harry! Take me instead! Anyone but Harry!" Lily screamed. Harry reconized this. He remembered hearing his mother's voice when he came near dementors in his third year. Harry flinched as he heard Voldemort laugh. Dumbledore just stood there, watching. No expression was on his old face. Harry had to do something. but what? It didn't seem that they could see him. Maybe this was like Riddle's diary. All you could do was watch. But he HAD to do something. He could be saving his parents, and everything in his life would be perfect. But he didn't move. Dumbledore's hand seemed to be paralyzing him to stay put. "GIVE ME THE BOY! NOW!" Voldemort said in such an angry and horrible voice that Harry flinched again. Harry could feel his arms reaching out. But his feet did not move forward. "NO!" Lily screamed again, then she whirled around looking for a place to escape, just as Voldemort sounded the most horrible spell Harry had ever seen, and the green flashing light hit Lily in the back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. A baby crying. Harry crying. Lily dying. Voldemort laughing. Voldemort pointing his wand right at Harry. Then everything seemed to stop, as Voldemort said the spell for the third time that night. The spell seemed to stop in mid air, as ghostly figures floated out of Lily and James's dead bodies. Harry had seen them once. in his fourth year, when he had a duel with Voldemort. that time no one once believed he had seen. Voldemort's face had a look of anger, shock, and a small portion of fear. Then the spell suddenly had continued going. straight for Harry. The ghost- looking figures suddenly screamed, and dove right in front of the spell, trying to protect Harry. Unfortunately, They had gotten there just before the curse had hit the poor baby. It almost seemed as if the spell had worked. The baby lay limp, then he started to glow. glow bright green. It took a while for Harry to realize that the spell was coming back out of the baby. Harry stared in amazement as the spell came out as a swirling tornado, with the two ghostly figures swirled around inside it. Baby Harry and Voldemort began to be sucked it side this tornado. Harry heard himself screaming as Voldemort and baby Harry had joined into one. They kept spinning and spinning, then Voldemort shrieked, and tore away from the horrible green light. He was gone. Voldemort was gone. And baby Harry fell to the floor, with just a scar on his forhead.  
  
Harry wrentched out of Dumbledore's grasp, and ran forward, trying to run away. His house was destroyed, and Hagrid had come down on his, well, Sirius', flying motercycle to come rescue baby Harry. Dumbledore didn't try to stop Harry from running. Harry didn't understand why until he took one step from behind the bed, and everything turned white again.  
  
Harry sat up, breathing fast, his scar hurting badly. He tried to remember what just had happened. "Dumbledore!" He shouted, and looked franitcly around his bedroom. Dumbledore smiled. "Calm down Harry. It's all over now," he said soothingly. Harry couldn't calm down. Not after that. He just had one major question on his mind. "Dumbledore, what happened to those ghost figures of my mum and dad?" Dumbledore smiled a bit, and did not hesitate to answer, like he knew Harry was going to ask it. "Well Harry, in my point of view, I'd say they tried to save you again. Their love for you, I mean," he added when he saw Harry's face. "You see, if you paid very close attention, you would have noticed that they flew back into your scar (Harry reached up and rubbed his scar when the old wizard said this)," "But. What does that mean?" Harry said, still confused. His head hurt and he wanted to go to sleep. "It means Harry, that your parents' love lives in you. They live in YOU Harry. They'll always be with you, and so will Sirius," Harry looked away from Dumbledore's face as he mentioned Sirius. Another thought then suddenly came to his mind. "Do you know who apparated outside earlier?" "Oh. that." Dumbledore said, getting up and looking out the window. "We've been gone for a few days, Harry. They're gone now." "What? A few days? What about the Weasleys? They'll be worried if I'm not there for them to pick me up!" There was a soft knock on the door and his two best friends came hurrying in nervously. Hermione, with her bushy hair, bit her lip. Ron, with his read hair and freckles, was pale. "You're awake Harry! We've all been so worried!" Hermione said, and couldn't help herself as she bent down and hugged Harry. "What are you doing at my aunt and uncle's house?" Harry said, confused. Both of them gave him faces. "That's a nice way to say hi! And we're not in your aunt and uncle's house, Harry. Look around!" Ron said. So Harry did, and was slightly embarrassed to see that he hadn't noticed that he was in a spair room of the Weasley's house. "Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione squeaked. "I'm. fine." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley then came in hurriedly, looking like she had been worried sick for ages. "Oh Harry, dear! You're awake and ok! I'm so glad! I'm going to go make you a wonderful breakfast to make you feel just right again!" She said, kissing Harry on the cheek, then running out again. Dumbledore smiled down at Harry as the rest of the Weasley's came in. Over and over they asked if he was alright. After a while he just wanted to be with Ron and Hermione, to tell them what he had seen. Dumbledore seemed to hear his thoughts. "Come along, come along. Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you the story of what happened again." he said, winking at Harry, and they all followed his out except Ron and Hermione. "Oh Harry1 I'm so glad you're awake!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Come on Hermione, let Harry breathe. From what Dumbledore's been saying, he must have seen a lot. So tell us what happened, mate!" Ron said excitedly. They were both sitting at the end of Harry's bed. Harry told them what had happened, and what Dumbledore had told him a few minutes ago. Hermione had gasped a lot and Ron flinched a lot as Harry kept saying Voldemort. "Oh Harry! That must have been awful to watch!" Hermione said, her hand coming down from covering her mouth of now-straight-front-teeth-since- fourth-year. "Yeah it was, but I think I understand it a lot more than I did before. I mean, if Dumbledore showed me this sooner, I probably wouldn't have understood it." Harry tucked in his knees and crossed his arms over them and rested his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you've been asleep for almost 3 weeks! Mum's bought all you're stuff for you," Ron said. "WHAT? I've been asleep for 3 weeks? Yeah right!" Harry said, not believing it. "Well, actually," Hermione said in her bossy voice, "You were half asleep some of the time. Like we could feed you and stuff, but then you'd fall right back asleep after. Dumbledore said it was normal but we were all still worried," Ron made a face at her as she corrected him. "That's what I meant," he said.  
  
The three of them later headed down for Mrs. Weasley's breakfast. Harry felt happy again. The memory of what happened was almost pushed out of his mind. Percy was still gone, Fred and George were off at work but were heading straight home as they heard Harry was awake, but Harry still had a great time as everyone else talked and joked at the table while eating the enormous breakfast. Harry was so happy when he heard about Mr. Weasley's raise that he felt that he was going to explode. It was even better because Dumbledore was there as well. On the Weasley's cloak Fred and George's hands started moving from Traveling to Home. They all welcomed them at the door. "Splendid to see you out of bed Harry," Fred said, shaking Harry's hands. "Quite right! We've been waiting 3 weeks for you to wake up so we could show you the shop!" George said proudly. Mrs. Weasley coughed a bit, but didn't say anything else. Harry could imagine her yelling at Fred and George that Harry needed his rest, but he HAD been sleeping for 3 weeks. That meant one more week until Hogwarts.  
  
part two coming soon! 


	2. Part 2

They Live In You  
  
(sorry for not updating for a long time!)  
  
Part Two:  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that much for the next week. He supposed it must have been the fast that he had been sleeping for 3 weeks. He also felt troubled about what Dumbledore had shown him. His father and mother... lived inside him. They were still alive. But how could he ever see them again? Was it possible that that's how they came out of his wand when he dueled Voldomort? No. That would have to mean all those other people, like Cedric, lived in him as well.  
  
Harry was still confused though. How could three people live in one body? What did it MEAN, that Lily and James lived inside him? Slowly he drifted off to sleep on the night before Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
"Good bye Harry! Goodbye Ron, Goodbye Hermione!" said Dumbledore as he was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"But Dumbledore, it seems like we'll never see you again when you say goodbye. We'll see you again in just a few hours, right?" said Hermione, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Ah yes. I do suppose I said it wrong. How about, ta ta?" said Dumbledore, winking at Harry.  
  
"That's just fine." said Hermione, grinning.  
  
Dumbledore was just about to leave, when he turned towards Harry.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" he asked, looking solemnly at Harry. Harry nodded, standing up tall.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good." Dumbledore patting Harry on the shoulder, then he disappeared.  
  
Suddenly there was a silence in the room. The three of them were in Ron's room, packing up their trunks.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry hesitated. "Sort of."  
  
He quickly regretted that when their faces broke out with worry.  
  
"It's alright guys! Just forget about it alright!" he said, alittle angrily.  
  
"All right. But if you need us, we're here for you!" said Hermione. Harry grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all packed their trunks into a taxi and were on their way to Kings Cross. It was unusually quiet. Even Crookshanks wasn't making a racket.  
  
Harry figured his pocket, and he suddenly felt something in his pocket. When he took it out, he was surprised to see it was the two-way mirror Sirius had given him. and it was fixed! Harry fingered it curiuosly, not noticing Hermione was watching him. Then she nudged Ron.  
  
"Ron, do you know what that mirror Harry is holding is?" she asked.  
  
"No...." said Ron, not even looking at it.  
  
"Ron, you're not even looking at it."  
  
"I don't know anything about any mirror except for the mirror of erised, so I'm just going to say no." said Ron, still staring out the window. Hermione scowled.  
  
Harry then felt a piece of paper behind the mirror. The first one was the letter Sirius had on it, explaining what it was, then there was a new note:  
  
I found this in your trunk, and figured you would like it fixed. Use it well.  
  
Harry smiled when he said 'use it well' and knew exactly who had written it.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped in Harry's head. "Sirius Black." he whispered. Nothing happened. He almost put it away when a voice in Harry's head suddenly said, "You're parents...."  
  
"Lily and James Potter!" he nearly shouted, and the taxi driver stopped the car in such a force Harry almost it the seat in front of him.  
  
"What the blazes are you yelling about?" shouted the muggle.  
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered, feeling his face burn as everyone else was staring at him. He didn't even notice the three faces in the mirror before he put it back in his pocket.  
  
*  
  
At the train station Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up with some friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hey Neville! Haven't heard from you in a while!" said Harry cheerfully. Harry's stomach suddenly flipped nervously when he saw Luna.  
  
Whoa. That was weird, he thought. He saw Luna grin at him, and he grinned back, feeling nervous again.  
  
"So, how was your summer, Harry?" she asked in her dreamy voice.  
  
"Odd." Harry said, trying to fine the right word.  
  
"Heard you fell asleep for a few weeks." she said. Harry looked puzzled, but she didn't say anything else. She just glided passed him and got on the train. Hermione tilted her head towards the train, trying to get his attention and follow her.  
  
They waved until they couldn't see the Weasleys anymore as the train left, then they all sat down.  
  
"6th year! Oh it's going to be so exciting!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, for you because of all the tests!" said Ron. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Just because I like to study and do my homework and get good grades doesn't mean I like 6th year just because of all the tests!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why DO you like it?" Ron snapped back. Harry sat back and watched. He was used to it by then, though it did get rather annoying after a while.  
  
Hermione suddenly started to blush deep read, and she lifted up her hand to hide her face. Then he mumbled something.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"Because we start official dating this year!" she almost yelled at him, making Ron very taken aback, and very surprised with her answer. His ears started to turn a little read as well.  
  
"Oh." was all he said.  
  
After a small silence, Ron said, "Do you want to go out with 'Vicky'?"  
  
Hermione looked at his startled. "What do you mean? Ron, I only write letters to him."  
  
"You went to the Yule Ball with him!" Ron snapped, obviously upset about it.  
  
"So! That doesn't mean I actually WANTED to!"  
  
Hermione gasped, realizing what she had just said. "I...I'm going to go get changed.' she said, starting to leave.  
  
"We just started moving!" said Ron.  
  
"I don't care." she snapped, then she slammed the door shut and left.  
  
"I'll never understand her." said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
*  
  
Hermione didn't come back. The train came to a stop and all the students were piling out.  
  
"I wonder where she went..." said Ron, looking over all the shorter people, trying to find her.  
  
"Maybe she went to sit with Ginny or something." said Harry.  
  
"No... Ginny's over there." said Ron.  
  
"Then who did she sit with?"  
  
"Uh, Harry, I think I found the answer." said Ron, starting to look a little white. Harry turned around to look where Ron was looking, and saw Hermione walking with-  
  
"Luna!" Ron groaned. Hermione and Luna were chatting wildly, and Hermione even had a copy of The Quibbler.  
  
Ron gaped at them, horrified. "She's going to ruin Hermione!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron. Of course she isn't." said Harry, heading over to them.  
  
"Hello Harry! Sorry I didn't sit back with you guys after I changed. You didn't mind, did you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No." said Harry.  
  
"Yes!" said Ron, angrily. Hermione looked even more worried. Luna was staring at Ron with her usual stare. Then she turned it to Harry. Harry's stomach did another flop.  
  
Luna had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair was even longer than before, and she looked a lot older and wiser for some reason. Her pale eyes looked more beautiful than Harry remembered. Suddenly Harry felt like he was slapped in the face.  
  
They look MORE beautiful than before? Harry thought. What's going on?  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts as they walked towards the carriages that would take them to the castle, and accidentally crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" he mumbled, but he was horrified when he realized who it was. Cho Chang.  
  
"Oh it's all- Harry?" she said, then she started blushing. "Oh....how have you been lately?"  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Well, bye." she said, and went inside one of the carriages.  
  
Harry stood there for a second, until Luna Lovegood said, "Is she a friend of yours?"  
  
"Not really." said Harry, and for a second Harry and Luna's eyes met. His stomach flopped again.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all rode in the same carriage. Neville chatted away about his summer.  
  
"My grandmother was so proud of me when she found out about what we did last year, Harry!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"See, you ARE somebody!" said Luna. Neville stopped talking, and they all gave her looks.  
  
"Don't you remember? the first time we met Neville said he was a nobody!" she said.  
  
"Oh.... right..." said Neville, and he started chatting with Harry again.  
  
"Hermione," demanded Ron. "Why were you sitting with Luna?"  
  
"Because! We're friends."  
  
"Since when?" Ron was very upset.  
  
"Come on Ron! After all she did with us last year? Don't tell me you forgot." Hermione said from behind her book.  
  
"I haven't forgotten! It's just that... she's so weird!"  
  
"Well, it turns out we have a lot in common!" said Hermione in a very bossy kind of voice.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"None of your business!" she snapped, and with that she said nothing else to Ron until they entered the Great Hall. 


	3. Part 3

Part Three:  
  
Ron kept grumbling over and over about Hermione. "I don't understand it. SHE was the one who said she was crazy last year."  
  
"Ron, maybe Hermione and Luna really do have a lot in common. It's not that bad that they're friends." said harry.  
  
"Yes it is! What if she stops hanging around with us?"  
  
Harry gave Ron a look as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat on the other side of Harry. Ron made a weird grunting noise, and harry looked at him.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine." Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry didn't like the sudden change in his too best friends. Maybe Ron was right. What if Hermione spread apart from them?  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore after the Sorting. He stood up and began his usual speech.  
  
"Before we begin the feast, I have another few words to say. I'd like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor- Where is she?" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence, looking around the hall.  
  
A buzz started going around the hall as all the students started talking and whispering about the new DADA teacher. Dumbledore stepped down from the teacher's table and was heading towards the doors when they suddenly opened.  
  
"Ah, there she is." they heard Dumbledore say.  
  
Most of the students gasped. A young woman stepped into the Great Hall. She had long, silvery, blonde hair, and she wore very fancy looking robes.  
  
"Fluer......" Ron whispered, his eyes wide open and staring at the young veela. Harry heard Hermione sigh angrily and mutter, "Honestly! What are they thinking, bringing HER in as a teacher? How do they expect any of the boys to pay attention?"  
  
Now Hermione was in a bad mood and Ron was in dreamland. Harry sighed, and watched Fluer walk across the hall to the teachers table. "I'm sorry I'm late, Dumblore." Fluer had done very well learning her English.  
  
"Don't even think of it. Come join us for the feast." Dumbledore answered her.  
  
The Great Hall seemed to be dead silent as Fluer sat down. "Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry heard a usual bewilderment sounds from the first years as the food suddenly appeared onto their plates. The ghosts flew around the hall, giving everyone something to gasp and point too.  
  
"So, Harry, how was your summer?" asked Neville.  
  
Harry hesitated. "Interesting."  
  
"No more attacking Dementors, I hope."  
  
"I...I spent most of the summer at the Weasleys." said Harry awkwardly.  
  
"Not much of a surprise, mate." said Seamus Finnigan. "Do you always spent summer over there?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"I bet Granger has a nice time over there, don't you, mate?"  
  
Hermione's face suddenly burned. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Seamus just shrugged. "You and Weasley would make an interesting couple, eh, don't you agree, Potter?"  
  
Hermione seemed embarrassed, but she didn't say anything. Ron, of course, wasn't listening.  
  
A lot of the boys were looking over at the Teacher's table. Some of them were even discussing about bringing her a present during classes tomorrow. Hermione scowled again.  
  
"What a waste of time." she muttered.  
  
*  
  
That night Harry had another dream repeating what Dumbledore had shown him. Harry must have been either crying, yelling, or turning a lot in his sleep, because Ron woke him up.  
  
"Are you ok, mate?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
Harry, breathing fast, answered, "Yeah....I'm just fine......"  
  
Ron sat down on the end of Harry's bed. "You were dreaming about your parents again, weren't you?"  
  
Harry looked around his room. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Ron looked around the room, as if he was trying to see if everyone was really asleep. Then he whispered, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time...." he hesitated. "What was it like?"  
  
"What was what like?"  
  
Ron hesitated again. "Seeing......seeing everything over again."  
  
Harry understood what Ron was trying to ask. "It was scary, Ron. Scary."  
  
Ron nodded, and headed back to him own bed.  
  
*  
  
Then next morning they all looked at their schedules.  
  
"Bloody h*ll, we have Defense Against the dark Arts first!" said Ron when he took a look at his schedule.  
  
"So?" said Hermione, coming out from behind her Standard Book of Spells Grade 6.  
  
"So? SO? We'll be the first to see hoe Fluer teaches." said Ron, saying Fluer's name in a very poetic way that made Harry cringe. Ron was never that good with poetry.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Ron, she's a teacher! She'll probably be just like the rest of them." Hermione scowled.  
  
"She better not be." said Ron, scowling at Hermione.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione closed her book with a snap.  
  
"Because if she is, she'll probably end up getting killed or something!"  
  
"Then you can go save her and gain 100 points for Gryffindor and everyone will be singing 'Weasley Is Our King' again." Hermione yelled. Ron gasped at her. Harry was used to them fighting, and he knew they'd probably make up sooner or later.  
  
They didn't make up by Defense Against The Dark Arts. On their way up the stairs neither of them said a word to each other and when they got into the classroom they both rushed to one of the only two people groups tables that had been set up. They both sat down at the same time.  
  
"Get out of that seat that's Harry's seat." Ron said rudely.  
  
"No, THAT'S Harry's seat." Hermione said, pointing to Ron's seat.  
  
"No, that's Mr. Potter's seat." said Fluer, pointing to a chair next to Neville. Ron groaned.  
  
"Now, without further interruptions, we shall start this class. I assume you all remember me from your fourth year, as one of the champions picked out of the Goblet of Fire."  
  
Many of the boys nodded, but they didn't seem like they were listening.  
  
"Then I was a friend. Now I am your teacher, and I expect you to treat me that way." she said. "Now, today I'm just going to focus on getting to know you better. I haven't been here for a year, so I'd be very glad to hear some things about yourself. Why don't we begin with the first group."  
  
After a few seconds Ron and Hermione realized they were the first group.  
  
"I....uh......." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm........" Hermione began.  
  
"She's a bookworm, bossy, and too smart for her own good. Come on it doesn't take that long." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron, I only started talking 5 seconds ago!" said Hermione angrily. Some people were sniggering.  
  
"It's all right Miss Granger. Go on." said Fluer, giving Ron a look. The veela didn't seem to have an effect on Ron at that moment.  
  
"I.....I think he said everything all ready." she said, blushing more and more by the minute.  
  
"All right, then he can say a few words about himself." she said.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm Keeper for the Griffindor House Quidditch team, I'm a Chudley Cannons fan, and I'm Harry Potter's best friend." he said,  
  
"Very interesting, Mr. Weasley. Next."  
  
They went around the room to Neville, which said nearly a five paragraph essay about himself, and then it was Harry's turn.  
  
"What about you, Mr. Potter?" said Fluer, sitting on one of the lonley chairs near his desk. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Everyone seems to know about me all ready." he said.  
  
"No, I'm sure there's things about you that a lot of people don't know."  
  
Harry tried to think of something, but everyone seemed to know everything he thought of.  
  
"There's things I don't know about you." she said.  
  
"Well, I.....don't know." said Harry, getting a little embarrassed.  
  
Then the bell rang. "Well, Mr. Potter, I guess you're off the hook." Fluer smiled at him, then returned to her desk  
  
"You're so lucky, harry! Prof. Deacluer(is that how you spell her name?) smiled at you!" some of the boys were saying as they strode by. Harry didn't really think anything of it, but he didn't hear Hermione say anything about it.  
  
On their way to their next class, they bumped into Luna.  
  
"Hi Luna." said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione! Hi Harry. I Ron." Luna said, striding over to them. Harry noticed she stressed on the word Ron.  
  
Ron just grunted.  
  
"Hello." said Harry, returning a smile to Luna.  
  
"Had a good Defense class?" Luna asked them.  
  
"No." said Ron.  
  
"It was ok." said Harry.  
  
Luna smiled. 'Good." She said good in a dreamy way, then she drifted away. 


	4. Part 4

Part Four: Tribute to the Couples! :D  
  
.:*:.  
  
Harry took walk outside, with Sirius's mirror in his pocket. It was finally the first weekend of the year, and he was relieved. Though he had a ton of homework, he left it until the afternoon. At this minute many students were having breakfast. No one else would be outside- so Harry thought.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Harry was taken by surprise as he suddenly tripped on something heavy and he flew across the ground. Rubbing his head, he quickly got up to look behind him to see what had tripped him.  
  
He blinked in even more surprise. He wasn't sure if what he was looking at was really there. He took a step closer, and looked down.  
  
"Hello Harry." Luna said cheerfully. Harry turned his head.  
  
"Why are you laying in the grass like that?" Harry asked, still standing up. Luna was flat on her back, and her hands were together on her stomach. Her pale eyes were staring up at the cloudy sky.  
  
"I'm looking up." She said with a smile. Harry made a face, then he sat down, but not on his back, next to her. "Why?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. 'It's nice to look up at the sky once in awhile. It helps you think."  
  
"I should try it then." Harry muttered, but he didn't. He remained sitting as a silence grew on them.  
  
"Why aren't you eating breakfast?" Luna suddenly said out of the blue.  
  
Harry, thinking she was just trying to start a conversation, shrugged as well. "I didn't feel like eating." Luna laughed a little bit.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded, looking at her suddenly.  
  
"Nothing." She said giggling. "It's just that that happened last year too."  
  
Harry gave her a confused look. "Don't you remember?" Luna said, sitting up. "I was putting up signs for my lost things."  
  
Harry blinked, surprised he hadn't remembered that. He looked away.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Luna kept her pale eyes on him, making himself feel uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly Harry's stomach growled, and pretty loud too. He didn't notice it was so loud until Luna started to laugh as she lay on the ground again.  
  
"I think you should go have some breakfast." She said through her giggles.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should." Harry got up, thinking she was going to continue her cloud watching. He discovered that she had gotten up too, and was following him.  
  
She caught up with him, and they were walking side by side. She was humming "Weasley Is Our King," a song from last year.  
  
Her singing was drowned out when they got to the Great Hall, which was filled with Ron and Hermione's bellowing. Prof. Miggonagal was trying to separate the two of them.  
  
"I SAID QUIET!" she bellowed herself, and she suddenly performed the quieting spells on the two of them. Hermione shut her mouth quickly, but Ron kept on trying to talk, then he was grabbing his throat like he was suffocating.  
  
"Oh stop it Mr. Weasley. Sorry you two, but I had to do it. You were getting much too loud. How dare you make such noise! Especially you, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron stopped what he had been doing and stood straight, but his head was bowed. Harry joined Ginny, watching the show, not watching what Luna was doing.  
  
"Now, I want you two to both say sorry to each other once I take off the spell, you understand me?" Miggonagal said, and Harry swore he saw a smile creeping up on her face.  
  
They both nodded miserably. The Professor waved her wand again, and the spell was off.  
  
"I'm sorry." The both of them said quickly and too loudly. Then they turned away from each other.  
  
"I'm not finished with you." Their teacher said sternly. "Now I want you," she pointed to Ron. "To give Miss Granger a hug. You said some rotten things there."  
  
Now Harry was sure she was smiling, but Ron was not. He was gaping at her with wide eyes and a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled way to loud. Hermione looked slightly shocked.  
  
"You heard me." she said sternly. Ginny giggled beside Harry.  
  
Ron made a slight groaning sound, but he hugged Hermione anyway. He mumbled, "This is so embarrassing." And quickly drew away and glared at the Professor.  
  
"Anything else?" he said.  
  
"No. That will be all." She turned and left, the smile still on her face. Hermione and Ron joined Harry at the table, and Luna stood by Harry. She was looking straight at Ron, who wasn't looking at her, but closely at Hermione. He seemed to be trying to figure out her reaction to what he had just done to her. She looked calm, but she couldn't hide the grin on her face. Ron was frowning a little bit, but in a thoughtful kind of way.  
  
"I've never seen Professor Miggonagal punish someone like that before." Luna suddenly said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron said, suddenly looking towards Luna, who was still giggling.  
  
"Ron, she just means that it's a very unusual punishment, if not a punishment at all." Hermione said, continuing to eat.  
  
"How do you know? She could be insulting us right now." Ron said, still glaring at Luna.  
  
Harry leaned towards Ginny. "What were they fighting about?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny waited until Hermione finished her response to Ron before answering, "Something about Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron made a comment to Hermione. "They were arguing about what happened when Fleur asked everyone to say something about themselves, and Hermione said," Ginny stopped as Hermione said something to Ron. "That Ron had a temper and got mad too easily at her." She stopped again as Ron said something. "Then Ron, feeling insulted, said that she got too bossy and bigheaded."  
  
Hermione looked towards Ron and stopped to say something else. Luna stood behind them, watching them in an unblinking kind of way. Ginny continued.  
  
"Hermione snorted and said, 'I do not.' Then Ron answered, 'Of course you do. You have been letting the tone down over the years, but-' then Hermione stood up, glaring at him and shouted, 'LETTING THE TONE DOWN A LITTLE BIT?' then the fight just went on from there." Ginny shrugged, watching them fight again, just like Luna. Harry looked towards his best friends. Luna was watching them too.  
  
"Can you two not spend a day without fighting?" Luna said so suddenly that they both stopped talking- or yelling. Ron looked a little confused, but Hermione seemed to relax.  
  
"I guess not." She said, then she started eating again. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.  
  
"I guess we should try that next time they start fighting." Ginny said. 


End file.
